1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collaboration commerce method and, in particular, to an optimally operating trading method that achieves collaboration commerce with clients not knowing the detailed procedure of the whole collaboration operation.
2. Related Art
The E-commerce and the Internet have become a fast-growing trend in the modem society. Their developments can be simply classified into three parts: business to consumer (B2C), the Intranet, and business to business (B2B).
For an enterprise to have a successful E-commerce, the current business model has to be reconsidered and modified to find out a proper point for E-commerce to enter. The important factors to be considered are the increase of operation efficiency (such as speeding up order processing, shortening commodity distribution, growing gains, increasing customer satisfaction, lowering stocks, and making successful marketing strategies) and providing customers more extra value services. It is also important to help commerce partners to combine up-, mid-, and downstream resources and to progress toward E-commerce business together.
The development and prevalence of the Internet force one to also consider such non-Internet-related subjects as the enterprise resource planning (ERP) system and the supply chain management (SCM).
The ERP system evolves from the manufacturing resource planning (MRPII) of manufacturers. The great advantage is that it integrates various business-running systems, including sale, manufacture, finance, accounting, human resource, and logistic support, so that all information in the enterprise can be sent to all members correctly in real time. The technical structure is a new three-level structure (a front display level, a logic operation level, and a rear data level) and modularized devices so that the system can easily expand, maintain and increase its efficiency.
Currently, most E-commerce only achieves exchange and integration of data in upstream and downstream. There is still a long road for E-commerce to be able to simultaneously integrate and even optimize up-, mid-, and downstream resources because even if all information are distributed without difficulty, many other limitations and time issues make the optimization by computers impossible.
Therefore the SCM system is invented to utilize artificial intelligence in an attempt to find out an optimal solution quickly instead of using the conventional mathematics. Using this method does not only save users from writing any mathematical formula but also can find a proper solution within a short time.
Due to the shortened lifecycles and lead times of products nowadays, document transmission speeds more faster than ever so that the build to order (BTO) model gradually evolves toward the configure to order (CTO) model. By combining with the supply chain inside an enterprise and the supply chains of up-, mid-, downstream suppliers, an operation model that integrates external collaboration has become an important subject of modern E-commerce.
Therefore, for manufacturers the development in the E-commerce environment has to combine virtual business interactions (e.g., B2B and B2C) and real resource supply (e.g., ERP and SCM) in order to achieve the object of collaboration commerce (CC).